The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming method, and a printing system.
In a known image processing system, an image forming apparatus performs printing of print data (print job) received from a client terminal device via a network. An image processing system such as described above may include an image forming apparatus that performs user authentication based on fingerprint information. In a more specific example, an image forming apparatus stores print data received from a client terminal device in a document storage section and starts printing after positively authenticating a user based on fingerprint information. Consequently, the image forming apparatus can perform user authentication through a simple configuration.